


Autumn/Rebirth

by JaneQDoe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCat Slam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneQDoe/pseuds/JaneQDoe
Summary: A step forward for Cat and Kara, and a look where they've been.





	

Autumn/Rebirth

“Life starts all over again when it gets crisp in the fall” - F. Scott Fitzgerald

Kara Danvers, AKA Supergirl (and Kiera, Sunny Danvers, K, Little One, etc.), landed softly on the deck outside the bedroom of Cat Grant’s mountain getaway cabin, several hours away from National City. Fortunately, she hadn’t been detained too late with her superhero duties in the city (and Alex swore that was the last time they’d call until Monday), and Kara was looking forward to spending time with her girlfriend and her son on their first long weekend away together. Often, her other life kept her away until after Carter’s bedtime if she made it to the penthouse at all, and well...she missed the kid. And he missed her, which Kara thought was even cooler. Kara still was a little unclear why Carter had a break at the end of September; he’d been off for Labor Day, and would get more time off in October, but that’s how fancy private schools worked, she figured. It let them have this time away, which both adults desperately needed and the teen would enjoy, so Kara didn’t mind.

Cat’s version of a “cabin” was of course jaw-dropping; multilevel, decks and balconies protruding everywhere, both grand and cozy fireplaces scattered through out, and almost every room had a picture window view of the glorious mountains, just beginning to show their seasonal colors. There was also a hot tub off the master bedroom Kara had planned to get Cat in for some grown-up time, too. It was Kara’s first trip to this part of Cat’s life, and she was thrilled they’d get to enjoy it as the little family they’d become. She swept through the entryway that led to Cat’s bedroom, although X-ray vision showed the woman herself wasn’t in it. Kara had a standing invitation to all of Cat’s homes and the balcony doors were now always left unlocked, although they’d been hesitating on taking the step of official co-habitation. 

She was just a tiny bit concerned that Cat was hiding something, something Carter seemed to be in on as well. It was the teenager’s reaction more than anything that tipped Kara off, since he wasn’t nearly as proficient at subterfuge as his mother. Kara figured that if Carter knew, at least it wasn’t something CatCo related, which limited the damage to their professional lives at least. Considering the players involved, the surprise could be anything from a new car (too much) to a video game showdown (not enough) to request for a fly-around (absolutely). 

Their romantic relationship had begun earlier this year, fitfully - because there were a lot of boundaries to hurdle, and each woman was halfway convinced the other wasn’t seriously considering “them” a permanent possibility. But, piece by piece, the barriers began to fall, like items marked off a checklist. 

"Autumn is the eternal corrective. It is ripeness and color and a time of maturity; but it is also breadth, and depth, and distance. What man can stand with autumn on a hilltop and fail to see the span of his world and the meaning of the rolling hills that reach to the far horizon?" -Hal Borland

 

Cat promoted Kara after the Myriad nightmare, which was long deserved, even if she knew she’d never find another assistant like her again. That was quite literally true, since HR couldn’t exactly put out a “Kryptonians Only Need Apply” ad on Linked-In. The advancement had the added benefit of moving Kara outside Cat’s direct chain of command, an important step in the CatCo sexual harassment/inter-office dating policy, which the CEO herself had a heavy hand in crafting. Cat was technically everyone’s boss at CatCo (that’s what happens when your name is on the building), but since Kara now reported to Snapper Carr, they weren’t violating any procedures if they did decide to date. Or rather, if they decided to tell everyone they were dating, and not just accidentally having sex in random locations all the time. All the time.

Another hurdle for the couple was shaped like a tall, well-built photo editor, who Cat privately thought often acted like he was too cool for the room. James and Kara tried dating after Myriad, and much to both their surprises, it fell flat. Kara realized she was using him as a stand-in for who she really wanted (someone older, blonder, and decidedly feline-ish and female). 

She had been trying to find a way to break it to James and hopefully maintain their friendship. Then over coffee one day after work, James took her hand and said “Kara, I just don’t think this is working out. I’m sorry. I hope we can still be friends.” Luck had never favored the Kryptonian much, but this was a blessing - plus she didn’t have to reveal her attraction to someone else. Kara squeezed his hand gently, and said “Oh, of course James. I was feeling the same way. Your friendship is so important to me.” They parted with a warm hug, and an obvious sense of relief from both parties. Later, with a little insight from Winn and then later Cat (who certainly tended to be awash in opinions), Kara realized that James didn’t like to play second fiddle to her Supergirl life. He’d get pouty and irritated when most of their dates were interrupted, and still had a penchant for lecturing even though she’d been in the superhero business - and saved the damn world, ahem - for a year now. James had a new girlfriend, an artsy musician type, and Kara was happy they seemed happy. And maybe slightly happier that they were absolutely no competition for she & Cat at game night.

Kara’s other friends and family weren’t really standing in the way of her dating Cat, because...well, they didn't really realize she wanted to. Winn, who thankfully had gotten over mooning over Kara and was dating an adorable DEO agent, was still blind enough to not pick up on Kara’s obvious crush. And still terrified of Cat, so he may have been subconsciously blocking it out. Cat, who was in no way blind to or forgetful of Winn’s former crush on Kara, still liked to glare at him occasionally, just as a reminder of her displeasure and to keep the boy on his toes. Kara pinched Cat when she did it, but found it only encouraged her.

Alex and Lucy had each teased her about Cat - Lucy far more than Alex, but she was dirtier in general, so that was no surprise. Alex may have been in denial herself in several arenas - she seemed more broken up than Kara did about the no-go-James thing.

It was after a game night, attended by all the usual suspects not long after their break-up, when Alex offered to stay late and help Kara clean up. “So, baby sis, what’s up with you and James? Is it really totally over?” Kara didn’t bother to turn her head to glare, as she was completely engaged in pouring the rest of an almost empty bag of Doritos in her mouth. Whatever she said came out rather garbled, but Alex had been dealing with the unique language of Kara plus food for a long time, so she got the idea. “I mean, you guys seemed kinda chummy tonight, no chance of a reconciliation?”

At that, her sister did turn her head. “No, Alex,” Kara huffed as she brushed away the errant Dorito-y flakes from her shirt, “we are done-zo. Over. Finito. No mas...” 

“Ok, ok, no need to trot out all the languages, K. I get it.” Alex sighed, and continued to pile all of the voluminous trash they accumulated into bags. Kara wasn’t going to let that go. “Um...soo, why? Why is that bad? I told you we weren’t really clicking, and the Supergirl stuff sort of kept getting in the way. We’re both ok with just being friends.” That night, Alex just shrugged it off,and allowed if her sister was fine, she was fine. Kara knew Alex was not fine, but wasn’t sure how to keep pushing.

It was only 2 weeks later, when an embarrassed Kara backpedaled at faster-than-human speed out of Alex’s bedroom, that the reasoning became clearer. The Danvers sisters were supposed to meet for dinner, and when Alex hadn’t shown, Kara popped in to check on her. On her, and her new...friend. Close friend. Bosom buddy, one might say. 

“Hey K!” Lucy chirped, by far the least traumatized person in the apartment, even as she wiped her mouth, and tugged her shirt down. “Hey...uh, Luce,” Kara stammered, not wanting to make eye contact with her, or Alex, or possibly anyone in the building, including even Alex’s cool neighbor who once made her cookies. Eventually, everyone settled down (or mostly stopped grinning, in Lucy’s case), and Kara began to realize that perhaps Alex wanted Kara and James to work out so he wouldn’t bounce back to the DEO co-director. Well, it didn’t seem like there was much chance of that now! Kara liked Lucy a lot, and she loved Alex, and the two women seemed really suited for each other, so Kara was happy for them. And like adults, they all learned to knock on doors before walking in to bedrooms, and tell people when they wouldn’t be showing up for dinner. Lest anyone be struck blind, or be overly worried.

 

"There is a harmony in autumn, and a lustre in its sky, which through the summer is not heard or seen, as if it could not be, as if it had not been!" -Percy Bysshe Shelley

 

While Kara’s barriers were people, Cat had a list of fears holding her back. She’d known from the get-go that Sunny Danvers was nowhere near the boring, basic girl she claimed to be at their first meeting. Cat had eyes, for heaven’s sake. There weren’t a lot of tall, blond, built, gorgeous, competent assistants running around National City - Cat had been through enough of them, so she should know. She really would’ve settled for ‘competent’ at that point, but when the entire package that was Kara came along, one didn’t complain. 

 

The young woman took everything Cat threw at her, which on several occasions included throwing actual objects at her (Cat maintained that with her aim, if she’d really wanted to hit her, she could’ve, after all Rosie O’Donnell had learned it the hard way). Day by day, week by week, month by month, Kara kept performing, kept smiling, and kept getting under Cat’s skin. By the time Cat was ready to take a chance and explore the possibility, she’d found a new superhero, been saved several times by said hero (and almost murdered by her, but these things happen with aliens), saved her paper, and become convinced that the tall, blond Kryptonian she’d named was one in the same as the tall, blond assistant she’d been getting her latte’s from for 2 years. 

There was still that sexual harassment policy to get around. Cat knew they had an imbalance of power, given that Kara had seen her as The Boss for years. The fact Kara could throw Cat through the next building wasn’t the point. She wanted to make absolutely sure Kara felt in no way obliged to pursue a relationship she 100% didn’t want. So...a private gift was the key, the opening salvo as it were.

Kara walked into her little office after Supergirl-ing. It was late May, she’d just found out about Alex and Lucy, and was seriously considering revamping her summer cardigan options when the object on her small desk caught her eye. A lustrous brown box, containing a Montegrappa fountain pen, in red and blue, stunningly similar shades to a certain non-cardigan outfit Kara wore regularly. The gift probably cost 3 months of her rent. There was a card, tucked in the luxurious velvet-lined mahogany box, that simply said “Thank you” on one side and a quote on the other:  
“The world tomorrow will belong to those who brought it the greatest hope.” - Pierre Teilhard de Chardin

Kara hadn’t been her assistant for two years without knowing (and on several occasions, forging) Cat’s handwriting, even from that small sample. The gift was elegant, tasteful, and riotously expensive - who else could it possibly have been from? And obscure enough to not endanger Kara’s other life, in case someone not in the know saw it. Was Cat Grant...woo-ing her?! Turns out...she was. And Cat was someone who usually got her way. And her girl, as it turned out.

“She looked like autumn, when leaves turned and fruit ripened.” ― Sarah Addison Allen, Garden Spells

Kara took her time changing and enjoying the last view of the September sunset before making her way into the main living area. On the kitchen counter sat a gorgeous bouquet of orange, yellow, and red roses, sunflowers, and other autumnal plants to create a wonderful vision that smelled equally heavenly. An envelope bearing her name was propped against the ruby red vase - Supergirl shook her head fondly; Cat did like a color scheme, and the red popped against the white marble counter-tops. Kara knew the Grants were in the house per her super-hearing, but were clearly keeping out of sight on purpose. Curiosity peaked, Kara opened the envelope after letting the amazing aroma of the flowers surround her for a moment.

 

In Cat’s loopy scrawl, she read:  
“Three years ago, you walked into my office and my life and began to change me.  
Two years ago, you began to change, accepting your destiny and began to save the world.  
This year, you saved my heart and changed our family. You brought light into formerly dark places, and so much joy and hope Carter and I can barely contain it.  
I'm hoping now, you'll let me make a change for you. You've made a place in your heart and life and family for us - we’d like to make a permanent place in our home for you. We miss you when you’re not here. So...be here, with us, for good? Love always, Cat and Carter”

There was a postscript in Carter’s distinctly more precise handwriting: “I didn’t read any of the goopy stuff. I did want to put a smiley face or a heart, but mom said NO emoticons!” 

And a key attached to the back of the letter with a yellow ribbon that matched the one around the flowers. 

And then suddenly in the middle of the kitchen stood a sobbing alien, quickly being surrounded by two sets of loving arms. It was hard to make out clearly, because of the crying and kisses and because part of it may have been in Kryptonian, but Cat and Carter knew their offer had been accepted.

Kara kissed Carter on his curly head, and Cat softly on the grinning lips. “You guys are so sneaky. I knew you were up to something! That arrangement is gorgeous Cat - it looks like something Martha Stewart would make.”

“As if I’d let that glory hog Martha Stewart near this weekend,” Cat sniffed. Well, that and the fact the two media titans had almost come to actual blows the last time they were at the same event together - even Kara hadn’t been able to get THAT full story, and she had tried some very sneaky methods (for example, that spot on Cat’s left shoulder blade where a well-placed nibble always earned a shiver). It would’ve been an interesting fight, Kara thought; Martha was taller with a longer reach and might know some dirty tricks from her prison stint, but Cat was younger, deceptively strong, and Kara could vouch that she was very flexible. Of course, if anyone ever seriously threatened her loves (um...again) Kara would move the mountains to protect them. A domestic diva didn’t rank all that high on the list thankfully.

“I’ve got the CEO I want already here,” Kara teased, and brushed a kiss against the side of Cat’s neck. “Hmm. You’d better. Can you imagine the cape she’d make you wear, hand-knit from her own herd of goats? Good heavens.”

There would be plans to make, and family to tell, but for tonight, the little family curled up on the couches in front of an amazing fireplace. As Kara alternately snuggled Cat, who was being most agreeable to it, and traded ice cream flavors with Carter while some scary Netflix show played in the background, the girl from Krypton was pretty sure life on Earth couldn’t get better than this.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes:  
> Totally un-betaed and barely on time. I owe tremendous gratitude and apologies for all of you fine fanfic writers I’ve enjoyed since I first stumbled across this art form waaaayyyyy back at the dawn of the Internet. I’ve jotted ideas for different pairings and shows for decades, but until now, have never sucked it up and mashed them into an actual story, such as it is. Although I figured, I never really realized all of the effort and time and talent and courage it takes to coax an idea into fruition and toss it out into the public sphere for strangers to see. So...thank you.  
> Disclaimer: The characters don’t belong to me, and nothing personal Martha.


End file.
